Home is Where the Heart is
by HayleeGoode97
Summary: Basically an extremely fluffy oneshot about Zach and Cammie : lol if you dont like fluff you really shouldnt read this. I might add more one shots to this if people like it.


Zach was on a mission. He had been gone for almost a month and Cammie was getting anxious. They had been living together since the first year after they both graduated from the Gallagher Academy and Zach had turned 21 in April while Cammie was still waiting for her 21st birthday. Unfortunately, although they had managed to take out a lot of the Circle, some of it was still running strong and Zach had gone on many missions after them in the past 2 years. Cammie had wanted to go with him to help take them down but Zach had everyone (including the Director of the CIA and her mother) that it was much too dangerous for Cammie to go anywhere near the Circle. So she went on other missions, to hunt down other bad guys, like the badass spy she was. But still, she kinda really hated it when Zach left.

And that was why she was curled up on the couch in a pair of his sweats (which she claimed were more comfy than hers, but she really just loved wearing his clothes) and one of his sweatshirts with a bowl of popcorn and the first Saw movie playing. It was a hot August night and she was beginning to think this movie was a really bad idea. Sure she'd watched it before but usually only from Zachs arms or with one of her best friends with her to shriek with her at the scary parts and squeeze her hand in a death grip that distracted her from what was unfolding on screen.

The lights were off and the house was quiet except for the creepy music coming from the television. Until the phone rang, the sound so loud it literally made her jump. She paused the movie and grabbed the cordless off the table next to her.

"Hello?" She said uncertainly.

"Hey babe. Hows it going?" She heard a deep voice come through. There was no mistaking it as her heart rate sped up and her mouth turned up into a grin. It was Zach.

"It's good. Hows the mission? You're not supposed to be calling and you know that. Are you ok?" She couldn't help but be worried. The protocal for missions was strict. No contact with friends or family back home. You could blow your cover.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just, miss you. Ya know?" He sounded so sincere and she did know. She knew just how much missed her, she had been missing him since the moment he'd left and as she listened to his voice she could feel tears building up in her eyes. God she just wanted him home.

"Yeah. I miss you too. A lot. Any idea on when you'll be back?" She could hear him sigh on the other end and knew he'd heard the thickness in her voice.

"Not yet. Please don't be sad Gallagher Girl." Another sigh. "I have to go ok? I love you so much. I'll be home soon. And then we can have some fun." His voice went teasingly sexy at the end and she had to laugh. She smiled a little sadly and nodded even though he couldn't see her.

"Ok. Love you. Be safe and come home to me got it?" She could hear him chuckle and agree through the other end and as they both hung up, she could feel an ache in her chest that she knew wouldn't be gone until Zach was back within arms reach. As cliche as it sounded, Zach was her everything. Sure Bex, Macey, Liz, her mom, Joe were all very important to her. She would do anything for them and she loved them like crazy but Zach was the center of her world. He was the one she woke up to every single day. He was the one she knew she could turn to with anything. He was the one person in the entire world she was positive she could not live without, the one person she trusted with every single aspect of her. She was never afraid to be vulnerable with him. And for their line of work all that wasn't exactly a good thing. It would be so easy for him to be ripped away from her and that scared her to death.

For the first year of their... whatever it was they had, Zach had not been someone she'd trusted. She'd always had a connection with him, he'd always treated her like more than a friend but he was cryptic, mysterious, dangerous and heck yeah she'd been very suspicious of him but he'd gotten under her skin. So in a way she had fallen for the bad boy. But then everything shifted. He'd started letting her in, letting her see who he was underneath and she had fallen again. Harder. By the time they'd graduated they'd been deeply in love with eachother and everyone saw it.

They were perfect for eachother. They were made for eachother. And she knew it.

So with that on her mind she turned off the movie, climbed into bed and fell asleep thinking about him.

Zach got home at 2am. He had almost caved earlier, she had sounded so sad and all he'd wanted to do was run to her and grab her up in his arms but he'd also wanted to surprise her. He loved surprising her and he was going to do that. He'd never loved anything as much as he loved Cammie Morgan and the fact that she was just inside was making his heart thump loudly and his palms sweat. He'd been away for too long.

He locked his car and walked quickly to the front door, leaving his suitcases for the morning. He unlocked it and walked inside. He grinned as he saw everything as he expected. There were a lot of dishes in the kitchen sink and take out containers hanging around too. The living room was in shambles and laundry was everywhere. Cammie was messy. He loved that about her though and about them. They balanced eachother out so perfectly. She was messy, he was a grade A neat freak. She loved grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup while he liked steak. She loved cats he wanted a dog. She was so open and he had a mask that was tough to break through. They were so different but always so in tune with eachother. Even for him it was hard to understand.

He made his way up the stairs and down the hall but stopped and took a deep breath before opening the door as quietly as he could. His heart melted at the sight. She was curled up facing the door in his sweatpants from when he was 17 and a sweatshirt that she bought him ( although he was fairly sure it was for her own benefit, she wore it all the time). Her face was peaceful and her hair was spread out over the side of her face. His heart swelled and he knew he could never love anyone else the way he loved her. Although he'd felt that way since their Junior year of high school the intensity of the feeling had always left him breathless. He quickly undressed and put pajama pants on and climbed into bed. He scooted over to her, brushed the hair off her cheek and planted gentle kisses from her cheek down to her neck and she began to stir underneath him and mumble sleepily. He kissed his way back up to here ear and whispered quietly into it.

"Cammie. Baby wake up. I'm home." He backed off and watched her eyes blink open. When she registered it was him a startled,

"Zach?" Was gasped out before she threw her arms around him and started sobbing. He wasn't all that surprised she was crying so he sat up, leaned on the headboard and cradled her in his lap, kissing her shoulder and neck as he waited out her sobs. She calmed down about ten minutes later and pulled back to look at him.

"Sorry. I just wasn't expecting you yet. But I'm so happy to see you." She gave him a huge smile and pulled him closer, resting her forehead to his before sighing out "I love you so much." His breath caught at the emotion in her voice. He responded quickly and she smiled again. And then she pulled him in and fused their lips together. And all he could think was "I'm finally home." Because home is where the heart is. And his heart would always be with Cammie.

**Hey guys :) so i just kinda wanted to do a little one shot about Zach and Cammie and well, i dont even know where this came from but i hope you likeed it :) send me some suggestions for other one shots ok? AND PLEASE REVIEW! 3333**


End file.
